HackTheStoryofAnother
by 4th Wish
Summary: This is the story of Rei in the World:R2. He lives a boring life but when an event in the real world drags him into the virtual, his life changes. But is it for better or for worse?


_W.___

_The world as we know has changed___

_the emergence of another has come about___

_the minds and wishes of many met___

_only to be crippled by the use of a word___

_the young don't notice but older can see___

_that the original story is full___

_of mystery and the growth of regret.___

_W._

**.Hack/The _Tale_of_Rei**

My day started out as any other, to the sound of my alarm playing chart toppers and morning news announcements, accompanied by my usual bowl of cereal.

"Man my life is boring" I thought to myself eating the final spoonful of my breakfast. I walked into my bedroom and got changed for school. A plain comprehensive with nothing special about it, not even the students who attended had anything special about them, even my friends were pretty average to say the least.

I looked at my clock to check the time, "8:15" I had 15 minutes before the bus... So I decided to check my emails and see what was happening in the digital world. I opened my inbox and sifted through all the spam to find an email from my friend Ino.

_Rei! :D_

_Have you tried that game I recommended yet! Its pretty awesome I think you should Join me and find out for yourself and get out of this rut you've been in since... well... yeah._

_Ino 3 :3_

I sighed at my monitor as if it were her... "Why did she have to mention that?"

8:30 my clock now read, I got up grabbed my satchel and headed for school. My journey on the underground was normal as ever, people staring into phones or listening to music, completely oblivious to everything but their own little lives; I on the other hand was observing some old guy (I say old when really he must have been around 30) playing on a handheld device with an FMD attached "how childish" I scoffed cynically, he was looking pretty exhausted, "Is he playing that game?" I wondered watching him. I watched him a little longer "Seems pretty intense"... after another couple of minutes I got bored of watching him and turned my attention elsewhere.

A loud scream pulled me out of my train of thought; the guy playing the game had collapsed onto the carriage floor and wasn't moving in the slightest. The whole train had now come out of their little world and all eyes were now on this guy. My stop was the next one, but I wanted to help somehow. But how is an 18 year old boy with no real medical qualifications going to help a 30 year old gamer who's unconscious... Reluctantly I stepped off the train and headed to school. I informed a Station guard of the situation on my train and left it at that. At least I did something.

As I rounded the corner to school I was starting to think today wasn't going to be boring at all, the morning alarm sounded as I sat at my desk for homeroom, Ino (short for Inohara) sat in front of me, her unkempt blonde hair blocking my view.

"Morning!" She squeaked, somehow she always seemed to have a pleasant aura about her. "Did you hear!" She was always so vague.

"About what?" I replied, trying to sound interested, I was still worried about the guy on the train.

"About the people who've been passing out recently?" Suddenly my interest peaked.

"Funny you should ask that, a guy on my train this morning did just that,"

"Really! What did you do?"

"Nothing it was just before my stop, so I told a guard and got off, didn't want to be late..." What did she expect, for me to be the hero? People's modern delusion of heroism and what is actually real seem to be confused these days.

"You're so dense Rei, why don't you step out of your boring life for once and try to be the hero?"

"And do what to help this guy hm?" I was pretty annoyed now, I just wanted to get on with my studies "It's not like I could do anything I'm not a doctor..." as I said this our homeroom teacher called for quiet so he could take attendance.

The rest of the day went by as any other normal Monday: Maths, History, Lunch, English, Double Japanese... as the final bell rang I gave a sigh of relief that school was over. Sitting through the same stuff week in week out with the same people has a draining effect on you. I packed my bag and headed down to the shoe lockers, a note was hanging out of it, "a love note?" I crossed my fingers.

_I know what you saw today,_

_If you want to know more and be the hero for once meet me at Delta: Forbidden, Night, Gardenat 9:15 tonight. You know what I mean._

_A friend_

I seemed panicked, who was this person? How do they know my school? I stared at where he wanted to meet me again, it didn't make any sense, "Forbidden, Night, Garden eh?" I said out loud.

"So you do play!" shouted Ino.

"No I just... What? Play what?" The shock had nearly given me a heart attack.

"The World!" She squeaked in her usual chirpy way.

"The World? No I don't, I just was reading this message." I handed it to her.

"Hm... I say we go!"

"I don't want to, to be honest, this doesn't interest me in the slightest..." why would I want to me a random stranger, and on the internet of all places.

"Awwh you're so boring, we never do anything together anymore, and whats worse is that I can recite you usual evening routine!" she took a deep breath, "you get in, boil the kettle for your instant raman, head upstairs check your emails, eat, watch TV, do your homework, have a bath then go to bed, am I right?" I looked down ashamed... Am I really that boring? "We're going!"

"Great" I thought... She's won, she finally has an excuse to drag me into that stupid game. I grabbed my shoes and headed towards the station, me and Ino agreed to meet at my apartment at 8 in order for me to create my "avatar" and get used to the game before we met this "Friend" I had suddenly acquired.

As soon as I got home I went to boil the kettle... then just out of spite of proving Inohara wrong, I instead unplugged my desktop and brought it into my living area and set it up where there was space for both me and Ino. "That'll show her!" I said triumphantly. I loaded my PC and purchased a copy of "The World/R:2" the monitor said that it would take 2 hours to download all of the files. "Love this apartment blocks internet" I grumbled. I lay down on my couch putting the news on where I drifted off to sleep.

AN: Hey guys, Wish here just thanking you for reading this FanFic. If you have any questions to ask me feel free.

Also just some points about this chapter and this story. I chose the World R:2 over the original world as the classes are easier to work with compared to that of the original world. Although there is more Lore for the original world where kite had his adventures, the World R:2 has more flexibility for stories and also characters that can be created.

Hopefully this chapter has given you a full open vision of what I vision Rei to be, and I hope you enjoy reading him develop over this story as much as I did writing it. ^^

4th


End file.
